Skree-Gore
The wild race that devours other tribes. Long ago when the world was new the ancient gods who's names are forgotten gave birth to the world. Their power so great it still echos to this day, every heartbeat is a gift. The ancient gods fought among themselves for leader of their pack, in the bloodlust the weakest was devoured. His blood splilling across the world searing the lands. The lands burned for countless moons, the blood boiling still with the fury of battle. The other gods were now a pack and traveled the skys seeking the other clans as any hunter would. Soon the gods devoured the clans of all the other gods leaving nothing but burning cities. When we look up and see them burning still we can see how many clans the gods destroyed, for only the most Ferocious and strong will survive. The gods had won the heavens and were battle torn and tired. In their exhaustion they slept, only the stoic leader standing guard. As the pack slept their power grew making the glow the the gods above us. The ever watchful leader still watches to this day with the Hunters-Eye who stands over us at night. At times you can even see the gods together in the sky, one blinding the other standing guard. The lands cooled and the blood gave birth to the life we see everywhere, your very beat of your heart is a gift from the blood of the ancients. Animals of every sort filled the lands and seas, but there was not enough space for all the clans. So clan fought clan, the strong devouring the weak and those not fit for life. The fury of the gods still beat in the hearts of the clans. The Skee-ga (Wolverines) our ancient ancestors came from a dense dark forrest land. Using their strength and fury they devoured clan after clan, moving onward to new lands looking for prey. They met the Chirts (Badgers), and their freocious warriors impressed the Skee-ga and their clans joined. The Chirts were brother to the Skee-ga being of the same warrior ancestry. The Skree-Gore were now one tribe and hunted together both being the fiercest clan the others had ever seen. Clan after clan fell devoured alive and their bones tossed into the pit. The tunnel and dens we have were here long before we arrived. A clan of Mollits (Mole Rats) had dug this city for generations, they were easy prey with their soft pink skins which tore easily under tooth and claw. To honor the gods we devour the weak and spill their blood. The weak serve as prey to the strong and the Skree-Gore are strong. We bring death and fire to all who stand before us. The burning sun gifting us it's touch with fires and sparks. The hunger of the gods so great the gifts devour what it touches with the fury within. Those who are worthy are taken and make servants and fools till their end and are devoured like all the weak, the bones tossed in the pit. The pit has only begun to show the dead, with each kill adding to the pit. It has been thirty father's passing since our first kill in this land and the pit only now reveals the dead. SKREE-GORE CITY (DenMire) The city is build in the spoils of coming across a very large colony of Mollits (Mole Rats) and taking their city and lives. The tunnels are long and winding but hold a number if huge dens where people can meet. The Mollits had breached a large cave system and the Skree-Gore made it their home. The tunnel area is for bussiness and crafting. The living area and nursery dens are made in the large cave area. Their Huts made of the skins of the dead clans, put up as makeshift privacy barriers. The two clans live together and mingle but keep their mating rituals seperate and display it as an honor when the season comes. Tribes may mate freely and once in a while a mixing of blood makes a child. These children are the clans child as they are treasures that represent the tribes unity. All of the tribe foster and care for the children. Warriors being very giving and patient until the tenth year then it is training. Training how to let the rage take you, Skree-Gore revel in the bloodlust of battle. While in this rage they can barely tell friend from foe and will slay anything that moves and takes real training to control. While in the rage they will bite and claw, their natural weapons being supreme save for a bow. Most clans lost their gifts of the ancients but the Skree-Gore cherrished them. Digging with ease and knowing the earth and it's treasures. Many tribe members will start to devour a fallen foe right there as he was slain. This has given the Skree-Gore a vicious and fearful reputation. Many tribes will flee as soon as they see a scout lurking about. (The hybrids are acutally what they will become as time goes by) Some members of the tribes only cary oil flasks for burning the enemy and kill with their teeth to enjoy the warmth and salt of the blood as they sever the arteries. Not considered an adult till they make the first kill. Alternately they can choose a nurse or doctor profession and still achieve the same status as a adult Thus filling those ranks with the non combative spirited ones, yet respected for their skills Like a Shaman they earn a part of the kills of others as a sign of status. Category:Races